The Harvard Pediatric Health Services Research Fellowship Program will create a novel training program dedicated to developing capacity in comparative effectiveness research (CER) to improve health care for children. These trainees will comprise the future researchers required to transform the US health care system into one which allows clinicians to routinely and reliably use the best available evidence on benefits, harms, and financial costs of alternative treatments to tailor care to individual children and adolescents within the context of their family, community, and culture. The Program will recruit and train 5 new postdoctoral fellows in comparative effectiveness research over the next three years, and will be built on the successful structured training pathway that has been refined in the Harvard Pediatric HSR program. The Core Faculty has particular methodologic expertise in novel observational methods for analysis of electronic heath data, time series and other quasi-experimental designs, and cluster-randomized trials of interventions in real-world delivery settings. The program will train researchers for careers in CER focused on high-priority content areas for children identified by AHRQ and IOM, including childhood cancer, diabetes, ADHD, obesity, and asthma, by partnering with pediatric subspecialty training programs, and will maintain its longstanding focus on disparities in child health and health care. Training will include: basic coursework leading to a Master's degree at the Harvard School of Public Health;a weekly 3-hour seminar focused on pediatric methods and trainee research;mentorship by an expanded group of cross-disciplinary experts in a wide range of methods necessary to conduct comparative effectiveness research;and yearly required participation with partnership and practicum sites that include AHRQ-funded programs focused on CER (CERT and DEclDE sites) and evidence-based practice centers (EPC's) to provide training in evidence synthesis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Harvard Pediatric Health Services Research Fellowship Program will build on its demonstrated success to meet the national priority of developing a workforce of comparative effectiveness researchers. These individuals will provide scientific evidence to inform effective, high value care for children and families, and help to develop a "learning healthcare system" for children.